


The Story in Your Eyes.

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hate, Hurt, Jolene (Joly/Eponine), Love, Pain, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Joly is adorable...Grantaire is annoying,Enjolras is angry,Combeferre is busy,Bahorel is an idiot, and Boussuet has the worst of luck.A modern Les Miserables centering on Jolene and Enjoltaire.





	The Story in Your Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick explanation of what Jelly Babies are. 
> 
> Before we start. 
> 
> Jelly Babies are a type of soft sugar jelly sweet, shaped as plump babies in a variety of colours. They were first manufactured in Lancashire, England in the 19th century. Their popularity waned in England before being revived by Bassett's of Sheffield, Yorkshire who were responsible for mass-producing Jelly Babies from 1918.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florent Joly waits for the news on Jaques Boussuet.

Florent Joly was annoyed and nervous and when he was nervous, he ate a lot of Jelly Babies, though, he knew the sugar wasn't good for him in the long run.

Joly bit his thumbnail before popping a Blackcurrant flavored jelly into his mouth as he waited in the emergency room lobby. 

"Florent?" A rather frazzled Eponine Thenardier was the first to see him.

"Joly!? What are you doing here!?" Joly's blank face turned into a grimace of pain "They brought Boussuet into the ER earlier, he - 'Ferre told me to take a break, I just wound up in the waiting room cause I guess I'm waiting for Boussuet - what are you doing here?" Eponine scowled sadly "Montparnasse got in a fight and got hurt bad, so, since I'm his girlfriend, I drove him to the hospital, are those jelly babies?" Her eyes widened and Joly smiled at her softly "Oh no, 'Ponine Thenardier, they are all mine, I have none to share." He stuffed some in his mouth and gagged "Uh! That's horrible! Lime." Eponine laughed at him "See what being greedy gets you?" He nodded "A mouthful of lime." He separated all the green ones and handed them to her "You can have those, how's Montparnasse?" Eponine smiled as she sat beside him "Do you care?" "Not really," he touched her hand gently "But, I do about you, how are you holding up 'Ponine?"

Nobody had ever asked her that! Nobody had ever cared! Eponine stared at Joly blankly "I'm not sure." Joly pulled her into his arms and hugged her, softly kissing her forehead.


End file.
